horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neverland Dungeon
Neverland Dungeon is a song by American tribute rapper and singer Michael Trapson Lyrics Hee-hee, shamone (ow!) You don't want no smoke, hee-hee You don't want no smoke, oh, oh You don't want that Hee-hee, yeah, yeah Neverland, hella bandz Tatted up, Mexican Turn it up, trapson With my goons and we swinging like Tarzan I'm the king of the pop-pop Your girl is a thrrrrrrot-thot-thot! I might pull up in the drop-top With the draco and go brrrrrrot-thot-thot! Watch how I come with some heat Watch how I swag out the beat Watch how I turn up the street Come get your girl she on me Heal the world, steal your girl I left that chick on the curb Relaxer all up in my curl Drippin' down on my loafer Bet I go thriller tonight, yeah Sippin that lean in my Sprite, yeah I live a hell of a life, yeah Made too much money tonight, yeah I am the man in the mirror, hee-hee She want the man in the mirror, hee-hee She tryna get in my ear I look at that chick like she weird (ooow!) Billy Jean, get off my stage You cannot come in my way Aviators on my face Get that chick out of my face (shamone) I am the king of this place Neverland dungeon we lit Look at my glove it's so lit (litty!) Look at my squad it's so lit! Please do not mess up my vibe, yeah (You don't want no smoke) That is like playing with fire (You don't want no smoke) Conrad Murray is a liar (he a liar!) (He don't want no smoke) He was just a fall guy I'm the king of all time (ow!) Neverland, hella bandz Tatted up, Mexican Turn it up, trapson With my goons and we swinging like Tarzan I'm the king of the pop-pop Your girl is a thrrrrrrot-thot-thot! I might pull up in the drop-top With the draco and go brrrrrrot-thot-thot! Neverland, hella bandz Tatted up, Mexican Turn it up, trapson With my goons and we swinging like Tarzan I'm the king of the pop-pop Your girl is a thrrrrrrot-thot-thot! I might pull up in the drop-top With the draco and go brrrrrrot-thot-thot! Watch how I turn up the street Watch how I turn up the heat Watch how I turn up the street Watch how I turn up the hee! Why they got me in my zone? (why!) Why they tryna tap my phone I think somebody's watching me Get your nose out of my home I'm startin' to feel like a target All of my crew, we get gnarly They tryna get in my pockets Don't make yourself look retarded I am a one in a million (hee!) They know I'm one in a million (hee!) All of my life I gave millions Tell them boys get out they feelings (ow!) I got some people in Paris They want me to make an appearance I'm 'bout to get litty again Just like the O2 arena (shamone) This is it, this is lit I'm bad in fact, I got hits In my black hat, I keep a dent Then I moondab it with your chick! You cannot put out my fire (You don't want no smoke) I'm gonna take it up higher (You don't want no smoke) Gavin Arvizo's a liar (he a liar!) (He don't want no smoke) You came for the wrong guy I'm the king of all time (ow!) Neverland, hella bandz Tatted up, Mexican Turn it up, trapson With my goons and we swinging like Tarzan I'm the king of the pop-pop Your girl is a thrrrrrrot-thot-thot! I might pull up in the drop-top With the draco and go brrrrrrot-thot-thot! Neverland, hella bandz Tatted up, Mexican Turn it up, trapson With my goons and we swinging like Tarzan I'm the king of the pop-pop Your girl is a thrrrrrrot-thot-thot! I might pull up in the drop-top With the draco and go brrrrrrot-thot-thot! No, no No, no, hee-hee ow! Okay, guys, it's a wrap Why It Sucks # The lyrics are terrible and stereotypical mumble rap lyrics. # The music video is hilariously bad. # The autotune is overused. Videos Michael Trapson - Neverland Dungeon Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Michael Trapson Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Internet Memes Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2017